1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to means for driving children's peg tops of the kind comprising top bodies in the form of bodies of rotation having tips whereon such bodies can spin.
2. Prior Art
One form of peg top is known in which one end of a cord carriers a magnet whereby such cord is detachably connected to a top body. The cord can be wound about the top body and used to apply rotational drive for initiating spinning of the top body, for example, by throwing the top body while holding the free end of the cord so that the cord is unwound from the top body and causes such body to rotate. When the cord has finished unwinding, the magnet detaches from the top body. The principal objection to such peg tops is that one cannot rewind the cord about the top body to impose further rotational drive until the top body has stopped spinning.